


You Make A Cute Couple

by ExclusiveGorgeousGeek



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, POV First Person, Phan - Freeform, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 15:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14548128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExclusiveGorgeousGeek/pseuds/ExclusiveGorgeousGeek
Summary: Dan and Phil have been kind of edgy with each other lately.A blond headed girl at a coffee shop helps them sort things out a little.





	You Make A Cute Couple

"PHIL LESTER!" 

I close my eyes and let out a frustrated sigh before answering, "Yeah?" 

I can hear Dan shuffling around in the lounge, no doubt making his way to the bedroom. 

"I have told you a MILLION times. For the love of my ever loving sanity, pick up your bloody socks." 

I groan and put my hands on the desk in front of me, pushing myself back in our wheelie desk chair to stand up. 

Lately we have kinda been at each other's throats, even about the littlest thing. 

Yesterday, I snapped at Dan because he left the filter in the coffee maker, and if I'm being honest I have no idea why. 

Normally, that wouldn't bother me, it was a simple mistake. 

But for some reason it really bugged me this time. 

And now Dan is having a hissy fit about a pair of socks I left in the lounge.

Flipping fantastic. 

We have been together for the past 5 years and I love Dan to death, I truly do, but living in the same flat for that long one would think that the little stuff like that wouldn't bother us anymore, right? 

Well, apparently not. 

"Phil?" 

"PHIL?" 

I shake my head and look up at my chestnut haired boyfriend now standing in the door way. 

"Sorry. Zoned out." I say with a small chuckle. 

Dan doesn't seem to look as amused. 

He just stares at me and holds up a pair of mismatched socks. 

"I believe these are yours?" 

I stand and nod. 

"God Phil, please try to not leave them all over the place, yeah?", Dan says tossing the socks at me. 

I clumsily catch them and set them on the desk, walking over and placing a small kiss on his cheek. 

"I'm sorry, Love. It won't happen again." 

Dan smiles weakly and starts down the hall. 

"Still up for Starbucks?" He hollers over his shoulder, rounding the corner back into the lounge. 

"Yeah. Be right there."

It was rather warm out to get coffee, but it was kind of a tradition. 

Every Tuesday Dan and I would go to the Starbucks down the street and grab a drink. 

We did that a lot when we first starting dating and it just kinda became our thing.

 

Dan and I walk side by side in silence, hands in our pockets, the warm spring air swirling around us.

Even though we usually held hands, it was still one of those comfortable silences.

The kind that we both knew and loved. 

I walk over to the door and hold it open as Dan walks in, giving me a small smile as a thank you and we walk up to the line.

This is the only Starbucks on this side of town so it's pretty much always busy. 

Sense we come here a lot, we have become pretty good friends with the counter staff. 

Enough so that a few of them even have our usuals memorized.

Looks like they are training in some newbies today though. 

A bleach blond haired girl is taking the orders and a boy around the same age, with red hair styled into a messy fringe is making the drinks behind her. 

I wonder if they are a couple? 

As if on cue she spins around to grab a stack of napkins off the shelf behind her and sends the boy a quick wink before spinning back around. 

Oh, they most definitely are. 

After a few minutes Dan and I are at the front, the girl gives us a friendly smile, pulling out a pin and paper, "What can I get ya?" 

"Two caramel macchiatos, to go please," I say with a smile in return.

She looks from me to Dan and nods, "Perfect." 

She twirls around to help make the drinks then snaps the lids onto our steaming cups, gently sliding them across the counter. 

"On the house." She says pushing the cups towards us, "You two make a cute couple by the way" she adds with a grin. 

I open my mouth to reply, but Dan cuts me off by sliding his hand into mine, "Thanks. You guys too." he says nodding towards the boy heading into the back. 

She breaks out in a big grin and chuckles, "Thanks! Have a fantastic day." She says with a small wave as we turn to walk out. 

"You too!" Dan and I say in unison as we walk though the door, to be greeted by a warm breeze rushing by. 

We walk down the road a little ways before I feel Dan shift his hand that's still wrapped in mine.

I smile to myself and move my hand slightly to lace our fingers together, taking a small sip from the cup in my other hand.

Dan chuckles and swings our intertwined hands slightly and looks at me. 

"We really do make a cute couple." 

I look back at him and give him a cheeky smile, "We really do."

**Author's Note:**

> hello there! anna here! hope you enjoyed that! if you wanna stalk me a little bit make sure you check out my tumblr @exclusivegorgeousgeek
> 
> till next time my loves!


End file.
